Memories
by aicchan
Summary: "Seandainya dia masih di sini... apa mungkin aku bisa sekelas dengannya?" -2nd fic in Kekkaishi. Enjoy-


**M E M O R I E S**

Disclaimer : Yellow Tanabe

Chara : Yoshimori

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pagi itu matahari bersinar cerah, langit biru tak berawan dan burung-burung pun berkicau dengan riang. Itu pagi yang biasa di awal musim semi di rumah kediaman keluarga Sumimura. Shigemori, sang kepala rumah tangga, sedang berlatih di dojo. Shuji, menantu laki-laki keluarga itu, sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal. Toshimori, putra termuda, sudah rapi dan tak sabar untuk menjalani hari pertama sekolah.

Tapi ada satu yang berbeda pagi itu. Di dalam satu kamar di rumah itu, tampaklah Yoshimori, anak laki-laki kedua, tak seperti biasanya, sudah bangun dan duduk di futonnya. Pemuda yang kini duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP itu baru saja bermimpi, tapi dia tak ingat apa yang dimimpikannya. Yang pasti itu adalah sebuah mimpi yang menyedihkan, karena saat ini, ada sesuatu yang mengalir membasahi pipinya...

.

.

"O-ha-yo... To-Ki-ne..." sapa Yoshimori pada gadis cantik berambut panjang dan diikat ekor kuda.

Tokine berbalik dan memandang tak heran pada Yoshimori yang sudah dia kenal sejak kecil itu, "Kau kenapa, Yoshimori? Lemas begitu."

Yoshimori berjalan terhuyung, "Ini musim semi, Tokine... aku mengantuk sekali... Aku harus tidur." kata Yoshimori, "Lagipula semalam kita terjaga sampai fajar. Bagaimana bisa kau tetap semangat begitu?"

"Ayolah, Yoshimori. Kemarin kan bukan hari pertamamu bertugas sebagai Kekkaishi." Ujar Tokine cuek dan terus berjalan.

"Tapi aku pusing..." keluh Yoshimori, "Eh—apa? Badanku bilang kalau aku harus pulang dan tidur saja."

Tokine menghela nafas, "Dewasalah sedikit, Yoshimori! Kau sudah kelas 3 SMP. Kau harus lebih semangat belajar!" ujar gadis itu.

Mendengar itu, Yoshimori cemberut, _"Apa sih? Meski sudah kelas 3, SMP ke SMA kan lanjutan dan tidak pakai ujian. Kenapa dia itu serius sekali sih?"_ batin Yoshimori merana.

Saat itu, sekelebat dalam ingatannya, muncullah bayangan seseorang yang pernah mewarnai hari-harinya di kelas 2.

"_Huh? Kenapa aku mendadak teringat pada Gen?"_

Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, Yoshimori meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke sekolahan. Berhubung ini hari pertama semester baru, pastilah yang harus dilakukan pertama kali adalah melihat pembagian kelas. Yoshimori dan Tokine berpisah di gerbang sekolah dan Yoshimori langsung masuk ke sedung SMP.

Di lobi depan, murid-murid sudah berkumpul dan mengerumuni papan pengumuman. Yoshimori malas sekali harus berdesakan untuk melihat dia di kelas apa tahun ini. Untunglah saat itu dua temannya di kelas 2 datang menghampiri.

"Ou—Tabata, Ichigaya." Sapa Yoshimori.

"Ohayou, Sumimura." Ujar Tabata, "Tahun ini kita pisah kelas. Aku di kelompok 1. Tapi kau dan Ichigaya di kelompok 3."

"Eee... sekelas denganmu lagi, Ichigaya. Siapa guru Homeroomnya?"

"Kurosu Sensei." Jawab Ichigaya yang berkacamata.

"Tiga tahun berturut-turut?" Yoshimori makin malas saja pergi ke sekolah. "Menyebalkan..."

Setelah itu mereka bertiga pun menuju ke kelas masing-masing...

"_Seandainya dia masih di sini... apa mungkin aku bisa sekelas dengannya?"_

.

.

Seharian ini, Yoshimori seperti mayat hidup yang menjalani harinya tanpa bisa dia ingat detailnya apa saja yang sudah dia kerjakan. Bahkan dia sampai tidak sadar kalau ditempatkan di bangku yang tepat menghadap meja guru. Setelah dibangunkan oleh Ichigaya, Yoshimori pun bersiap untuk pulang dan melanjutkan tidurnya di rumah. Tapi saat itu mendadak dia mendengar suara yang dia kenal.

"Yoshimori kun!"

Yoshimori pun menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, di mana ada seseorang yang rasanya memang dia kenal, sedang melambai penuh semangat, "Ah! Kau kan salah seorang dari..."

"WAAA!"

Belum lagi Yoshimori selesai bicara, orang itu sudah berlari dan membekap mulut Yoshimori.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak perlu, Yoshimori kun." Katanya. Lalu dia memandang Ichigaya yang terbengong-bengong di sebelah Yoshimori, "Kenalkan! Aku Akitsu Shuu. Aku baru pindah ke SMU Karasumori ini. Mohon bantuannya." Sapanya riang. Tapi obrolah antara Shuu dan Ichigaya tidak tercipta karena Yoshimori menyeret Shuu hingga ke belakang kelas.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Kenapa mendadak pindah kesini? Apa ini perintah dari Urakai?" bisik Yoshimori.

"Ya—itu benar. Aku tidak sabar untuk bekerja sama denganmu, Yoshimori kun." Kata Shuu, "Sen chan juga di sini."

"Eh? Kagemiya juga?"

"Iya—dia harusnya sekelas denganmu."

"Hah?" Yoshimori makin kebingungan, dia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Sen di kelasnya.

Saat itu Ichigaya –yang entah bagaimana bisa dengar- pun bicara, "Ah—maksudmu murid pindahan itu, ya? Sepertinnya dia absen hari ini."

"ABSEN? DI HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH!" seru Shuu penuh rasa tidak percaya.

Setelah kehebohan itu, akhirnya Yoshimori pun pamitan pada Ichigaya dan mengikuti Shuu keluar gedung SMP. Di gerbang rupanya Tokine sudah menunggu. Yoshimori lumayan bete juga sih melihat Tokine tampak begitu akrab dengan Shuu. Tapi dari pada itu, ada sesuatu yang lain yang terus mengusik pikirannya sejak pagi.

Selaginya Shuu terus bercerita tentang apa saja yang dia kerjakan di Yagyou, Yoshimori hanya diam dan berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang dua murid SMA itu. Tak lama, di depan mereka mendadak muncullah seseorang yang memang Yoshimori kenal benar. Kagemiya Sen. Salah seorang anggota Urakai yang dulu sempat terlibat dengan insiden Kokubourou.

"Jangan bicara yang tak perlu, Shuu. Kau bisa membocorkan rahasia organisasi pada semua orang." Ujar pemuda berambut semi panjang dan diikat itu, "Apa kau tidak punya kesadaran diri sebagai anggota dari Unit Intelegensi?"

Shuu langsung menghampiri partnernya itu, "Sen chan! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? Kau itu yang tidak punya kesadaran diri!" seru Shuu kesal.

Sen cuek saja meski Shuu sudah marah-marah begitu, "Hanya satu hari. Bukan masalah besar kan?"

Mendengar keributan itu, Yoshimori masih tetap diam. Pandangan matanya terpusat pada sosok Sen yang seketika tadi langsung membuat pikiran yang berseliweran di kepalanya terhenti.

Detik berikutnya, Sen pun memandang Yoshimori, yang reaksinya tak seperti perkiraannya, "Yo—" sapa Sen sekasual yang dia bisa.

Tapi tetap tak ada reaksi apapun dari Yoshimori yang bahkan tak berkedip, _"Apa? Kenapa?"_ batin Yoshimori mulai bicara lagi_, "Apa karena seragamnya... atau matanya? Tapi— dia benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Gen..."_ Yoshimori memandang sosok Sen yang entah kenapa, bertumpuk dengan sosok Gen dalam ingatannya. Postur tubuh dan pandangan mata mereka adalah faktor utama yang membuat bayangan Gen tampak sangat jelas di mata Yoshimori.

"_Ah... jadi ini kenapa seharian ini aku teringat pada Gen terus... Dia—tidak akan pernah beranjak dari kelas 2 SMP..."_

.

.

Sore hari yang sepi... Toshimori sedang bermain ke rumah temannya. Ayah dan kakeknya entah kemana. Jadilah, Yoshimori rebahan sendiri di tatami ruang keluarga. Dia berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Meski sudah tahu apa yang membuatnya teringat terus pada Gen, Yoshimori tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan sesuatu yang masih mengganjal dalam dirinya.

Akhirnya dia terbaring terlentang dan memandang langit-langit ruangan itu. Saat memejamkan mata, dia teringat, Gen pernah makan malam di sini. Yoshimori ingat sekali saat dia menyeret Gen selepas pulang sekolah karena Shuji memaksanya. Dia juga ingat bagaimana Gen tampak kikuk makan bersama bersama sebuah keluarga seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar Yoshimori tersenyum begitu teringat Gen yang kelabakan menjawab semua pertanyaan Toshimori, atau saat menolak semua makanan yang ditawarkan oleh ayahnya. Yoshimori tak pernah melihat Gen seperti itu, seolah dia benar-benar hanya seorang anak remaja biasa.

Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Seperti sudah direncanakan sejak lama, Yoshimori menyambar jaketnya dan langsung berlari ke koridor depan dan memakai sepatunya saat kakeknya baru saja masuk.

"Yoshimori! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shigemori.

"Tolong gantikan aku malam ini, Jiji!" Dan Yoshimori pun melesat pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rumah.

.

Tak peduli pada apapun lagi, Yoshimori menuju ke stasiun dan membeli tiket menuju ke kota kecil yang hanya pernah sekali dia datangi bersama kakaknya, Masamori. Dia tak begitu ingat jalan pastinya, tapi Yoshimori bukan orang yang memusingkan masalah itu. Serahkan saja pada instingnya.

Setelah kereta itu berhenti, Yoshimori pun bergegas kelar dari stasiun. Matahari sudah bersembunyi dan memunculkan semburat jingga di ufuk barat, tapi itu tak menghentikan langkah Yoshimori untuk menyusuri pematang sawah dan menuju ke sebuah rumah besar yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari stasiun kecil di kota yang sepi itu.

Rumah Gen.

.

"Permisi!" Seru Yoshimori dari depan gerbang rumah bergaya kuno itu karena tak ada bel atau apapun sebagai tanda kalau ada tamu. Jadilah Yoshimori mengandalkan suaranya saja.

"Permisi!"

Tak lama, pintu rumah itu pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita muda. Yoshimori mengenalinya sebagai Ryou, kakak perempuan Gen. Ryou sepertinya terkejut melihat kedatangan Yoshimori.

"Kamu... Adik orang itu kan?"

Yoshimori membungkukkan badannya, "Namaku Sumimura Yoshimori." Katanya, lalu dia berdiri tegak lagi, "Aku datang— ingin berziarah ke makam Gen... Ku mohon..."

Melihat kesungguhan di mata Yoshimori, Ryou tak kuasa menolak. Maka dia pun bersedia megantarkan Yoshimori ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir adiknya.

Separuh perjalanan mereka habis dalam kesunyian, sampai Ryou akhirnya berkata juga, "... Dulu kau bilang... Kau adalah teman Gen. Apa itu benar?"

Yoshimori mengangguk, "Kami mungkin belum berteman lama, tapi—aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku."

Ada senyum di wajah Ryou, "Sejak kecil, Gen selalu dijauhi dan dijahili oleh anak-anak sebayanya. Saat dia dibawa ke Urakai, aku pikir dia juga pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi... melihat wajah Gen saat akhirnya dia pulang kemari, aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan, dan rasa puas. Mungkin di akhir hidupnya, dia menemukan orang yang bisa dia percaya, orang yang bisa dia sebut sebagai teman."

Masih segar dalam ingatan Yoshimori, wajah Gen di detik-detik akhir nyawanya. Memang... Gen tampak tenang sekali, seolah sedang tidur dan melihat mimpi yang indah. Ada senyum yang tak pernah Yoshimori lihat sebelumnya di wajah Gen.

"Menurutmu... Gen itu anak yang seperti apa? Aku... sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahui kabarnya sejak dia keluar dari rumah."

Yoshimori memandang wajah Ryou sebentar sebelum memandang langit yang makin gelap, "Gen... kuat. Sangat kuat. Berkali-kali dia menolong dan menyelamatkanku." Yoshimori diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Di sekolah dia lumayan populer di kalangan anak perempuan. Katanya Gen itu misterius dan cool."

Ryou tertawa kecil, "Jadi—tipe seperti Gen ternyata populer ya?"

Yoshimori tersenyum simpul, "Dia juga pernah memakan kue coklat buatanku. Padahal kata Atora san Gen itu benci manis. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa Gen mau makan kue itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia sungkan padaku jadi memaksakan diri?"

"Gen... makan coklat? Anak itu sejak kecil memang tidak suka manis." Ryou benar-benar terkejut mendengar itu, "Menurutku—itu tandanya kalau Gen mengakuimu, menerimamu sebagai temannya."

"Sungguh?"

Ryou mengangguk, "Aku bersyukur Gen bertemu denganmu, Yoshimori kun."

Angin sore bertiup lembut saat Ryou menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah lahan pemakaman, "Makamnya ada di bawah pohon di tengah tempat ini. Aku akan menunggumu di sini. Kurasa kau pasti ingin waktu sendiri kan?"

Yoshimori sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam komplek pemakaman itu. Langkah kakinya pasti menuju pohon yang dikatakan oleh Ryou, menuju ke sebuah makam batu berukir nama yang pasti tak akan Yoshimori lupa sampai kapan pun.

Shishio Gen.

Sebuah kekkai kecil Yoshimori buat sebagai tempatnya duduk berhadapan dengan makam itu. Matanya terasa panas dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Dengan lengan jaket, Yoshimori menghapus airmata yang hampir tumpah di wajahnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap nisan batu itu.

"... Hai, Gen." Katanya seolah berbicara langsung pada Gen. "Hari ini semester baru. Kau tahu, aku sekelas dengan Sen. Shuu juga masuk ke SMA. Ramai sekali rasanya. Dan pasti lebih ramai kalau kau juga ada di sana."

Yoshimori menyentuh nisan yang terasa dingin di kulitnya, "Aku—sudah mengalahkan Kagurou. Aku sudah balaskan dendammu. Aku yang sekarang, mungkin sudah jadi lebih kuat darimu, Gen... Seandainya saja aku memiliki kekuatan ini saat itu... mungkin kau tidak akan mati. Mungkin kau masih akan ada di sana, di Karasumori... dan kita bisa patroli bersama lagi setiap malam... Dengan Tokine juga... Aku akan membuatkanmu cake lagi. Seperti cake terakhir yang kita makan. Kau bilang rasanya lebih enak seperti itu. Lebih pahit..."

"Aku akan buat cake yang benar-benar pahit untukmu... Plain cake. Kau belum pernah coba kan? Aku juga belum pernah buat, tapi... tapi aku yakin rasanya pasti enak. Aku ini kan jenius... Kau ingat kan kalau Atora san pernah bilang aku jenius dalam membuat cake?"

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanya gemerisik suara daun yang bergesek tertiup angin. Semua kata yang ingin diucapkan Yoshimori tidak bisa keluar lagi. Semua terhimpit sesak yang datang mendadak dan membuatnya tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya. Membiarkan semua rasa sesal kembali datang, Yoshimori menumpahkan emosinya tanpa berusaha menahannya sedikitpun.

Tangis seperti ini tak bisa dia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Tapi Yoshimori tahu dia butuh ini sekarang. Hanya sekarang... di depan Gen...

.

Ryou berdiri dari duduknya di bangku kayu yang ada di luar pemakaman itu saat melihat Yoshimori keluar. Dia tak bicara apa-apa saat melihat wajah Yoshimori yang sembab dan sisa airmata masih tampak jelas di wajah remaja itu.

"Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau menginap saja." usul Ryou.

Tapi Yoshimori menggeleng, "Besok aku masih harus sekolah." Katanya lirih. Suaranya masih parau karena tadi dia menangis sejadinya.

Ryou tak bisa memaksanya.

"Ryou san... Apa aku boleh datang lagi kemari? Aku tahu kau kesal dengan kakakku dan menganggap ini kesalahannya hingga Gen meninggal... tapi... Gen adalah temanku."

Ryou menepuk pundak Yoshimori, "Rasa kesalku padanya tak bersangkutan denganmu Yoshimori kun. Maaf... saat upacara pemakaman Gen, aku mengusirmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti itu." Yoshimori memandang Ryou, "Jadi—aku boleh datang lagi ke sini kan?"

Saat itu Ryou memeluk Yoshimori, "Tentu saja boleh. Kau adalah teman... sahabat Gen. Dia bisa marah kalau aku melarangmu datang." Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda itu, "Tolong— jangan pernah lupakan Gen."

Yoshimori mengangguk mantap, "Pasti!" katanya.

Setelah itu, Yoshimori undur diri karena hari sudah malam dan dia bisa tertinggal kereta terakhir kalau sampai terlambat ke stasiun.

Ryou masih tetap berdiri di sana, memandang sosok Yoshimori yang menghilang di gelapnya malam. lalu dia memandang ke langit yang bertabur bintang, "Kau punya teman yang sangat baik, Gen... Semoga kau beristirahat dalam damai di sana."

Seolah menjawab doa itu, angin berhembus lembut membawa aroma malam yang menenangkan.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Gen... Tidak akan pernah..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

GYAAAAH! Mendadak jadi fic Kekkaishi yang kedua. Mana nuansanya mellow begini *dilempar bakiak* Paruh atas fic ini dicomot dan dirubah dengan semena-mena dari Kekkaishi Chapter 168.

Err... oke... kaenya yg baca ini langsung pada protes. Jadi... Janjiku pada kalian! Fic ketiga, Gen bakal aku idupin lagi! *berjanji sepenuh hati*

Yosh! Mohon masukannya =)


End file.
